nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ether Spirits
The Ether Spirits are a group of, well, Ether Spirits that are ruled by Lady Tempest and Selene the Divine. Ether Spirits are different from souls in that they have never been 'born', in a sense, so they are not the souls of the dead. Their existence is due to pure magic, hence their name. Order and Government Ether Spirits are divided into two main groups: Spirits of the Day, led by Lady Tempest; and Spirits of the Night, led by Selene the Divine. These two groups coexist in peace, though they rarely see each other due to their differing schedules. Spirits of the Day are ruled by Lady Tempest, with Airion as her advisor and helper at her side. Spirits of the Night are ruled by Selene, with Celeste as her advisor. Daily Life The majority of Magic spirits live in the Ether Forest. This forest gives them a hidden place to stay, while in return, the spirits also take care of the forest. The Ether Spirits are very peaceful folk. Many spirits help take care of the forest. Some others take trades, usually mastering a certain kind or use of magic (elemental, healing, etc.). Some train as warriors in the spirits' army. A few help their rulers with certain tasks, becoming messengers and the like. As closely intertwined as they are, the Day spirits and Night spirits don't see each other that often, due to the fact that the Night spirits are nocturnal, whereas the Day spirits are diurnal. History Ether Spirits have existed since the beginnings of Mobius. They were wanderers, nomads, for a long time. But, they seemed to have some sort of navigational instinct, pulling them toward the Ether forest. Many settled there, starting a small kingdom of sorts. As the ages passed, the number of Ether Spirits grew, but little else changed. Lives of Spirits Ether Spirits are created due to influxes of magic in certain locations. The location, and the causes and effects of the influx, often determine a Ether Spirit's trade, appearance, and other qualities. Twins are very rare, caused when two Ether Spirits are created by an influx instead of one. Twins of this nature are almost always identical twins, and work in tandem to accomplish tasks. Ether Spirits don't have actual parents. As such, their leader is the motherly figure, while the most powerful male of their trade is considered the father. Ether Spirits do need rest, and sleep on a slightly lower plane of reality, called the Ether Links. Here, small strings of ether energy connect parts of the forest to each other, forming a thick web. The diurnal Day Spirits sleep here during the night, whereas the nocturnal Night spirits sleep here during the day. Powers Most Ether Spirit's powers are determined by their trade, (and therefore the moment they are created), Ether Spirits do have some innate powers. Like most spirits, Ether Spirits are intangible, and can phase through solid objects and physical attacks. Ether Spirits can also possess inanimate objects (and plants) as well, though possessing sentient creatures is a rare and difficult trade. All Ether Spirits can wield raw magic energy for projectile attacks, usually in self defense. Trades Ether Spirits have a wide variety of trades. These include: Warriors These spirits are masters of combat, and usually wield a weapon of choice. These spirits are fighters in the Ether Spirit's army, and sometimes sent to fend off against unwanted guests. Celeste is a notable example of this trade. Messengers These spirits are fast travelers, sending messages to higher authority, the other tradesmen (and women), and army. These spirits can travel along strands of the Ether Links like electric currents, helping them to get to their destination at maximum speed. Visionaries One of the rarest trades among the spirits. These spirits can manipulate the strands of the Ether Links to see and know what's going on throughout the forest, as well as sense the use of magic almost anywhere. These spirits often are the first to know about unwanted visitors, new spirits that have just come into existence, and comrades in trouble. Healers Very self-explanatory, the healers are the medics of the Ether Spirits, healing their comrades back to full strength. These spirits are also well knowledged in ether disturbances, influxes, and the like. Many of these spirits also make potions with various effects, to use alongside their healing, as well as for combat buffs. Airion is a notable example. Rift-Walkers Another rare trade, Rift-Walkers are dimension travelers. These spirits are often roamers, informing the Ether Spirits about occurrences in the outside world. These spirits are some of the most gifted, traveling through time, space, and the dimensions. Though despite being able to do all this, they cannot travel to the future nor can they change anything in other dimensions, making them strictly observers. Forest Keepers The most common trade among the spirits. These spirits help the more physical flora and fauna of the Ether Forest to thrive. These spirits are the reason why the Ether Forest is so well-preserved, as they take care of all of the plants and animals. These spirits are also in charge of welcoming new spirits into the world, and showing them around. Possessors A somewhat rare trade, these spirits are more similar to souls than their Ether Spirit brethren. These spirits can possess intelligent creatures, and mask their magic energy to prevent themselves from hurting their host while doing so. These spirits are also roamers, much like the aforementioned Rift-Walkers. Elementals Another very common trade, these spirits train in manipulating an element of choice, either for combat or practical usage. Lady Tempest and Selene are both elementals, specializing in storm magic and moonlight respectively. Category:Races Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Spirits